


Please

by Jay_eagle



Series: Smutty Sunday [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dom Douglas, Dom Herc, Multi, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Martin, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended version of a ficlet from a Smutty Sunday prompt in the fandot chat: "Please".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

“Please…”

 

“Oh, no.” Herc grinned, the flash of white teeth gleaming in the candlelight. “You were so rude at dinner.” He traced a finger down Martin’s sternum, and glanced over at Douglas, who was lolling in an armchair in the corner. “I don’t think your little pet has earned the right to beg, yet, has he?”

 

Douglas raised an eyebrow, considering. “You rather merited his rudeness, I felt,” he retorted, but seeing Martin’s head lift from the bed in astonishment, his eyes became fierce. “Nonetheless –“ Martin’s head dropped back to the pillow, and he moaned. Douglas continued as if uninterrupted. “Given the situation, I think punishment is in order.”

 

Herc’s grin hadn’t faltered. “All yours,” he purred, and slipped off the bed, shrugging off his shirt as he did so. He’d been straddling Martin’s naked figure, and as he stepped aside, Douglas could understand more clearly the reason for Martin’s desperate plea; his sub was viciously hard, erection curving up pink and firm towards his belly, hips wriggling fruitlessly as Martin chased non-existent stimulation.

 

“Roll over,” Douglas commanded, and Martin shut his eyes and obeyed instantly, fists bunched as he awaited the inevitable, frustrated arousal trembling through his shoulders.

 

The slaps Douglas delivered in rapid succession stung his hand almost as much as they reddened Martin’s backside, the twin cheeks hot beneath his palm. Douglas could feel their guest’s eyes on him as much as on Martin; in his peripheral vision he saw Herc step back in to caress Martin’s lightly hairy calf, earning a sigh from the sub stretched out before them. Douglas almost jumped as Herc’s other hand stroked up his side, then cursed himself. He’d be damned if he’d allow Herc to gain the upper hand in this room.

 

Out of sheer devilment, Douglas reached and tugged Herc into him, kissing him fiercely. He laughed internally as he felt Herc jolt with shock, but the other dom quickly recovered himself and kissed Douglas back with equal passion, tongue flicking against Douglas’ lips in a way that was far too tempting to ignore. Douglas’ right arm clutched Herc’s bare back bruisingly hard even as his right hand smoothed circles into Martin’s pink backside.

 

At last, they broke apart, both breathing hard, a half-mocking stare exchanged before they both turned back to the sub on the bed.

 

“Turn back over,” Douglas growled, and Martin did so, the tear-track on his left cheek catching the light of the candles for a moment.

 

“Please, please,” Martin begged, hoarsely, desperation colouring his tone to something rich-red and yearning.

 

Douglas leant down and kissed him, feeling Martin tremble as he did so. He raised his head enough to see Herc stroking light fingers up and down Martin’s thighs, but at a nigh-despairing gasp from Martin, Douglas hardened his resolve, feeling a pulse straight to his groin at the sight of Herc slowly fisting his own cock inside his trousers. “Not yet,” Douglas snarled, and opened his own fly. “Work for it.”

 

“Please, yes…” Martin shut his eyes, and leant forwards. Herc brushed a kiss to Douglas’ shoulder – Douglas hadn’t even heard him lean forward, so lost in Martin was he. Douglas was in heaven – even before Martin’s perfect lips wrapped around his cock.

 

"That's it," Douglas murmured. "Get me all wet."

 

Martin obeyed, shuddering as Herc's freshly slickened fingers probed inside him, twisting and exploring in time with the sucking that Martin was giving Douglas. Herc skipped from one straight to three fingers, making Martin keen at the burning stretch, the vibration of his moan transmitting perfectly to Douglas' erection, causing him to swear and fist a hand in Martin's hair, tugging to create a sharp pain in Martin's scalp each time Martin tried to pursue Douglas' retreating cock. Martin gasped, and Douglas' mouth curved in a predatory smile. "P-p-" Martin stuttered as Douglas drew away and prevented Martin from chasing him, the blue eyes darting upwards, pleading the word Martin was too far gone to form verbally. 

 

"No, sweetheart." Douglas gently thumbed a tear away from Martin's cheek. "I know you want to suck me, but Herc hasn't had a turn, yet."

 

At the sound of his name, Herc looked up. Even seeing from the corner of his eye, Douglas could perceive the hungry expression on Herc's face, could sense the burning desire rolling off him in waves of practically tangible heat. Douglas grinned. "We must be good to our guest, hey?" he asked, slipping his thumb between Martin's lips, shuddering at the instant suction, the play of Martin's tongue-tip over the pad of it. He steeled his resolve, and addressed Herc. "I suppose you deserve a thank-you, for stretching him for me," Douglas said, carelessly. He returned his attention to Martin. "Up. Sit up."

 

Martin struggled for a moment, clearly unsure how to achieve what Douglas wanted. Herc understood, though, and leant to guide Martin up and backwards, repositioning him until Martin had moved 180 degrees through the vertical, ending up on his back - perfectly positioned for Herc to gently tip Martin's head backwards, ready to take Herc's cock. "There," Herc murmured. "Now both of us can share you."

 

"Just for tonight." Douglas was stroking Martin's calves, apparently focused only on Martin's splayed legs, on the gleaming hole that must now be displayed to him as a result of Martin's shift. Herc could hear the humour hinted at, though, and as he bent to plant a kiss just above Martin's navel, there was a smile on his lips.

 

"Go on," Herc ordered, still pressing his chest to Martin's, reaching his hands to spread Martin's arse cheeks. "You can stretch your neck for it."

 

Martin responded to the command with a hungry moan, and did as he was told. His hands reached to guide Herc's cock into his mouth, tongue caressing the sensitive head, the slit, and Herc arched downwards in involuntary response to the wave of pleasure that rolled up through him, making Martin's breath hitch slightly. "Good boy," Herc murmured, eyes closed. He started in surprise at the sudden feel of Douglas' lips meeting his, Douglas' hand coming to hold the nape of his neck.  
  


"Herc," Douglas growled, and it was almost tender. "Keep holding him open for me, will you?"

 

"Since..." Herc swallowed, fighting the rush of ecstasy threatening to break free at the attention being lavished on his cock and balls by Martin's talented tongue. "Since you ask so nicely," he managed, and gripped Martin's buttocks more firmly. Herc opened his eyes to watch, captivated by the look of dark gluttony on Douglas' face as the other dom took hold of his own cock and lined himself up.

 

"Hold still for me, Martin." Martin froze in place, ceasing to wriggle even the minutest amount, though his tongue kept moving, tracing ticklish patterns over the underside of Herc's cock. "Good lad," Douglas purred, and slowly, achingly slowly, pushed inwards.

 

Herc took in every second of the slow, inexorable drive, Martin's body absorbing inch after inch of Douglas' thick cock as he steadily breached him. "That's... gorgeous," Herc growled, and stretched forwards to plant a kiss on Douglas' forehead, tasting the salt-sweat dewing his brow. Herc's movement made Martin choke a little around him, and he hastily retreated slightly, letting the sub breathe. "Go on," Herc encouraged, careful to phrase the two syllables as a request, not a command. He was feeling alarmingly close to the precipice.

 

Douglas held Herc's gaze for a few, heated moments, before both of them lowered their eyes to watch Douglas pull almost completely out of Martin, then push in again. Beneath Herc, Martin moaned, causing Herc to tremble. Martin's free hand fluttered, pawing up at Herc's side, then reaching for his own cock, still hard and unsatisfied.

 

"Oh, no, Martin." Douglas had begun to thrust properly now, breathless with the effort and the feel of it. He caught at Martin's hand, entwined their fingers. "Make Herc come, first. Then we might see to you. Might."

 

Martin whined, but immediately his sucking redoubled in force, head managing to move despite the nigh-impossible angle. Herc shuddered. With the visual of Douglas' cock plundering Martin's arse right before his eyes, coupled with the ticklish sensation of Martin's left hand guiding Herc's cock in and out and fondling his balls for him, it wouldn't take much. And Douglas knew it, the cunning bastard. "Douglas," Herc gasped, nearly incoherent with lust, "not fair. Not - oh,  _fuck_ -"

 

" _Yes_ ," Herc heard Douglas breathe, as Herc's climax broke over him with the force of a tropical storm making landfall. Herc tried not to choke Martin, but he could feel the sub's throat flexing as Martin swallowed everything he was given, Herc's cock twitching in his mouth as the dom writhed in pleasure above him.

 

At last, Herc sat back on his haunches, having to release Martin's arse as he did so. Martin let Herc's cock slip free of his mouth, watching Herc's face even from his upside-down position. "Martin," Herc whispered, shuddering as Martin softly kissed the tip of his slowly softening cock, a tiny string of come connecting them for a second before snapping. Martin licked his lips, his expression blissful. "Good, _good_ boy - so beautiful -" Herc caressed Martin's face, stroking over his eyebrows, his temples, treating him as carefully as if he'd been made of crystal.

 

Herc knew Douglas was watching, and he captured a little of the escaped come from Martin's chin and pushed it softly into his mouth. "Swallow," Herc commanded; Martin obeyed immediately.

 

"Such a lovely boy," Douglas whispered, shifting to bring more of his weight onto Martin, their chests meeting as Douglas dominated him more physically, increasing the tempo of his thrusts. 

 

"Kiss Douglas, Martin." Herc wanted to see, wanted Douglas to taste what Herc had done to his sub.

 

Martin whimpered into the kiss, letting Douglas' tongue lick into his mouth, clutching Douglas' hand so hard their knuckles went white. "Please," Martin whined, as the kiss broke. "Please - want to - have to come -"

 

"Yes," Douglas growled. "Yes, you can come." He shifted his knees, altering his strokes inwards, clearly seeking out a specific spot. "Is - that - it?" Douglas' voice was hoarse, and Martin went taut as a bowstring under him.

 

"Yes - there - please - oh, oh, _oh_ \- I'm going to come, I'm going to -"

 

Douglas reached out blindly, grabbing for Herc. Just in time, Herc caught hold of his flailing fingers, drawing them to pinch his nipple, covering Douglas' hand with his own. By some miracle, both Martin and Douglas found their release almost simultaneously, despite the lack of any direct touch to Martin's cock; the two of them gasped and sobbed together, and Herc tried to imprint the sight of their perfectly joined bodies convulsing as one forever to his memory banks.

 

As their shuddering slowed, Douglas gently drew back. Herc aligned his body next to Martin's, pressing into the sub's side, to kiss at his neck. Somewhat to Herc's surprise, Douglas kissed both of them, sharing presses of lips over both Herc and Martin's damp, flushed skin, wherever he could get at them, and both Herc and Martin reciprocated, urgency fading to something more lazy and soft and adoring.

 

They were sticky, and messy, and sore. And - to a man - blissfully, perfectly, sated and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr - jay-eagle.tumblr.com - do come say hi :)


End file.
